Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $137.4\%$
$137.4$ percent = $137.4$ per cent = $137.4$ per hundred $137.4\% = \dfrac{137.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{137.4\%} = 1.374$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.